Conventionally, metal-polymer composite materials, (e.g., metal-polymer nano materials) may be synthesized using a liquid based method, for example, such as solution melt, melt processing, emulsion, or the like. However, the inventors have observed that when forming metal-polymer nanocomposite materials using liquid based methods, the metal nano particles tend to agglomerate within the polymer matrix, leading to non uniform distribution of the metal nano particles within the polymer matrix.
Therefore, the inventors have provided improved methods of depositing composite materials atop a substrate.